Taken
by goat dono
Summary: Byakuya/Renji. After the plum blossoms fade, the sakura flourish. Sequel to Given.


**A/N:** Written for the February 2011 Springkink prompt _Bleach, Byakuya/Renji: claiming – Byakuya shows Renji that he's 'taken' _

**Rating:** M (sexual coercion, BDSM, physical abuse, auto-erotic asphyxiation, orgasm denial, humiliation)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is the property of Tite Kubo. I do not use its characters, settings and/or events for any profitable purpose.

* * *

**Taken**

* * *

The head of a clan must be unyielding in authority. Nothing can be allowed to interfere with duty; not emotion, nor loyalty, nor fairness, nor truth. Rukia's presence in his household had become a distraction. Her casual relationship with Renji stirred his jealous nature. He felt compelled to strike at the root of this intolerable condition.

Byakuya sat at the ornate tsuke-shoin in his drawing room, carefully folding the completed letter to Yamamoto-sōtaichō. His attention was drawn by the distinctive _hoo-hoke-kyu_call of an unseen hanami bird, hiding in the flush of fresh leaves on the ancient plum tree that stood just beyond the open fusuma. The plum blossoms had been inexplicably poor this year; the fruit would be scarce as a result.

_There is nothing else to be done, Hisana,  
there is no other way.  
I am haunted by the specter of lost potential._

The letter served as notice volunteering his adoptive sister, alone and unsupported, to undertake a mission in a part of the Human World known to be dangerously high in spirit energy. The probability that she would be killed in action was almost certain. Also certain was Yamamoto-sōtaichō's understanding of Byakuya's unstated reasons for placing Rukia in such peril, for Kuchiki Ginrei had already discussed the situation with him.

Later, Byakuya would deflect frantic questioning by Ukitake, whose squad Rukia had joined some forty years earlier, just after her adoption. Citing his faith in the captain-commander's judgment, Byakuya would skillfully conceal his role in the mission, though in the back of his mind he knew that in the wake of the Shibas' deaths, the Thirteenth Division captain would never again stand down when one of his subordinates was in danger.

He summoned a page to deliver the letter to First Division headquarters, refusing to allow any semblance of guilt to invade his thoughts. He tried not to envision the gentle eyes of his deceased wife, hidden behind the doors of the butsudan, which he rarely opened anymore.

Taking out another sheet of paper, Byakuya began a second letter.

He decided to have Kira and Hinamori deliver the assignation to Abarai. Not only were they close friends of the red-haired mongrel, but they had both recently accepted promotions to the same role that Renji was now being offered. Presumably, they would inform him of the sordid details. As he composed the document, using the formal language of official business, Byakuya wondered, idly, if the redhead had ever sold his body. He _had_grown up in the 78th District, after all.

_ What chance was our meeting, Hisana?  
How fortunate that I happened upon you in that place  
Where my heart had never been captive longer than a night  
And my name was sufficient currency to buy your freedom _

Just under a month after accepting the position of Sixth Division lieutenant, a few nights before the official promotion ceremony, Renji was duly summoned to an isolated guest suite at the Kuchiki manor.

"Abarai desu," the redhead's gruff voice announced confidently from the corridor.

"Enter."

Byakuya sat on the jōdan at the front of the compact reception room, studying the scroll hanging in the tokonoma at the rear, and did not acknowledge Renji's entry. The scroll was one of Hisana's last and best efforts.

新 終  
し わ  
事 り  
の は  
始  
ま  
り

_the end  
is the beginning of something new_

He remembered the pride he'd felt at her aptitude for calligraphy, her eagerness to learn all he had to teach. A quiet cough by his new lieutenant snapped the strands of his memory. Byakuya met Renji's curious gaze, and willed his anger to subside.

"I called you here this evening to inform you of additional duties that you will be expected to perform as my fukutaichō. This document describes them in detail." Byakuya nodded toward a folded paper on the tatami before him. "Read it carefully."

He watched intently as the redhead edged forward and took the paper with a small bow. As he studied it, Renji's hands began ever so slightly to tremble.

For as long as the Gotei 13 had existed, it had been the special prerogative of captains to demand sexual servitude of their lieutenants, though the practice was by no means universal. Refusal to submit was occasionally used as grounds for demotion. The document made it clear that Renji's promotion was conditional upon acceptance of this role, and unsatisfactory performance would cost him his head. He finished reading and returned the paper to the tatami.

Byakuya casually retrieved it, touched the corner to the flame of the lamp at his side, and dropped it into the hearth to burn. "Now that you fully understand all that I require of you, do you still wish to assume the title of rokubantai fukutaichō?"

"Hai," Renji answered, without hesitation.

"There are guest rooms adjacent to this one," said Byakuya, glancing at the shōji to his right. "Go and prepare yourself."

Renji bowed, and disappeared into the neighboring chamber.

_If only you still lived, would you despise me, Hisana?  
Would you forgive my weaknesses?  
My carnal body has poisoned my mind.  
Would you begrudge me release?_

He found Renji seated upon the center tatami, stripped down to his undergarments, the rest of his uniform folded neatly to the side. "Get the oil from the box," Byakuya indicated, turning to slide the shōji closed. "And remove the rest of your clothes."

Renji opened the small, kiri-wood blade-cleaning kit by the sword stand on which he had placed Zabimaru, and retrieved a tiny vial of camellia oil. He stood, and watched Byakuya's impassive face as he slowly revealed his magnificent body, already well aroused. He poured oil into his palm and began to stroke himself; his eyes fell closed and he sighed.

Almost imperceptibly, Byakuya gestured with two fingers.

Renji cried out, more from surprise than pain, and collapsed to his knees, _Sai-bakudō_ binding his forearms solidly behind his back. He regained his composure and gave Byakuya a baleful look, gritting his teeth.

"You look displeased, Abarai," said Byakuya, slipping out of his dôbuku. Renji lowered his eyes instantly.

"I have no difficulties, taichō."

A moment later, a blow to the face sent him sprawling.

"Do not lie to me," Byakuya rumbled.

Renji gasped, resisting the panic that threatened to consume him. He took several deep breaths, calmed himself.

"I would not lie to you, taichō."

"Is that so?"

He kicked the inside of Renji's upright knee, turning him over onto his back. Gathering the hem of his kosode, Byakuya settled on top of him, pressing down painfully on Renji's pinned arms. Renji reflexively lifted his hips off the mat and groaned as Byakuya used the leverage to guide him in.

"Then tell me, Abarai." Byakuya's tone had become deadly. He leaned forward to wreath his slender fingers around Renji's throat. "What makes you believe yourself worthy of my sister?"

There was no response, no sound other than that of Byakuya's exertions and the scrabble of Renji's feet against the tatami. Byakuya tightened his hands and pressed down with his weight until Renji's eyes rolled back; released him, choking and shuddering, then pressed again, all the while riding the big redhead with a steady, unhurried rhythm.

"What do you fantasize about, Abarai, when you are alone with your lust in the dark? What are you thinking right now? Are you dreaming of my sister? Can you see her face?"

Byakuya arched his back and moaned provocatively, keeping his gaze fixed upon Renji.

"Do you wonder if you will ever see her again?"

Tears welled in Renji's eyes. Desperately, he clung to consciousness through the pain and hypoxia that were rushing him toward a tremendous climax. Just as he felt himself reach his end, Byakuya abruptly pulled away from him and stood up.

Renji lurched upward with a snarl of protest, then fell back. Helpless, unable to release, he could do nothing but watch Byakuya stroke himself to completion, flinching as his face was spattered with semen.

When his orgasm had subsided, Byakuya stepped away, turning his back to meticulously straighten his clothes.

"Abarai, you dishonored my house with your trespasses upon my sister. It would be within my rights to kill you, but I find you to be of some use, alive. Both you and Rukia belong to me, and not to each other as you seem to think, until I see fit to release the two of you from the auspices of my house and division. Your loyalties and your lives are owed to me, and me alone. Do not dare to challenge my authority in this regard."

"Understood, Kuchiki-taichō." Renji mumbled. "I...I will not fail."

Byakuya spun about and stared at Renji, who lay curled up on his side. His arms were still tightly bound, he was shivering uncontrollably, and ugly bruises had blossomed across his neck, but his face showed no sign of intimidation. His eyes blazed with defiance.

_I_ will _beat you someday_, they seemed to say.

A numb feeling began to spread through Byakuya's body. Again, he turned away. "I expect you to be standing before my desk at dawn, ready to begin your training as fukutaichō." Waving his hand to release the binding kidō, Byakuya flung open the shōji and strode out of the suite.

_I take what I desire.  
But still, I am never fulfilled.  
Unlike you, Hisana, I have always been selfish.  
What have I done?_

* * *

**A/Ns:**

tsuke-shoin – built-in writing desk

hanami bird – Japanese bush-warbler, a harbinger of spring

butsudan – cabinet containing ancestral images and objects for veneration

jōdan – raised floor area

dôbuku – type of casual men's jacket worn at home

_owari wa atarashi koto no hajimari_ is a quote from the film _Rikyu_.


End file.
